In WO 2004/049281 A2, a generic measuring instrument which is part of a modular measuring arrangement is found. The modular measuring arrangement includes two measuring instruments of different kinds, which are connected to a central transmission/reception unit. Via the central transmission/reception unit, the measuring instruments are controlled and the further signal processing of the obtained measured values takes place. Each of the measuring instruments consists essentially of a sensor module and an electronics module, which can be coupled to each other via a contactless interface, via which energy is supplied to the sensor module and data is exchanged between the sensor module and the electronics module. The electronics module is also equipped with a transmission/reception unit for wireless data exchange with the central, fixed transmission/reception unit. Electrical energy can be supplied either via a supply line which is connected to the electronics module, or wirelessly, a photocell with battery or similar being integrated in the electronics module. The contactless interface between sensor unit and electronics module can be an inductive interface, which is formed on the transformer principle. Signals are transmitted via it, e.g., by amplitude modulation. This technical solution is aimed at a fixed positional arrangement of the sensor module relative to the electronics module. In the case of measuring instruments of which the sensor units are subject to operationally caused mechanical oscillations, and which must be arranged relative to the electronics module so that vibration is decoupled, an internal cable connection is used in a generally known manner. In particular, the transition from the fixed device housing to vibrating components which are arranged in it stresses these connecting cables very heavily. The connecting cables can also influence the oscillation behavior. To eliminate this disturbance variable, usually very light enameled wires without screening are used at this point, but this in turn is not secure against perturbing radiation.